


Observations From a Ponderous Cat

by Lulubellisima



Series: Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is a cat, Catlo, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, People as cats, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a cat, Star Wars in Cats, They're cats!, ben is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima
Summary: Rey is the new cat in the house, and Ben is desperate to talk to her. Will their cat love endure? Here is their story. *Inspired by @_afterblossom_ and her Catlo work. This will be a somewhat series of vignettes with different POVs, with each Star Wars character in cat form.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747081
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Observations From a Ponderous Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved the art @_afterblossom_ created with all the different Reylo animals. I thought it was fantastic and my favorite was Catlo and Iguanalo. Her work and my friend's cats inspired this story (and what will be more of them soon), with all their quirks that sort of fit the Star Wars characters. I hope you enjoy.

They’re at it again. Not that it’s very surprising. It’s been the same thing for the last three weeks. Ben chases Rey, she runs to the guest room, then hisses up a storm from her cat tree. Ben stretches and scratches the base, while Rey yells obscenities--most comparing him to fecal matter. 

Ben doesn’t seem to mind, he purrs, then leaves the room. Rose giggles from her hiding place behind the big wall length mirror in the hall, while Phasma snorts from the opposite side of the living room. 

“He’s such an idiot,” Phasma declares. 

“Mhmm,” I say. 

Phasma jumps off the cat tree in the living room, while I watch on from my favorite spot--the top of the corner bookcase in the living room. Just another day in the life of a cat. I prefer my day to be full of quiet, but the occasional feline shake up can liven it up in a good way. 

I stretch out yawning, it’s been a good day, and I've only had five naps. Now that the human is back, I can get some petting, just like Phasma most certainly went in search of. Except I’m so comfortable atop the bookcase watching everything unfold below me that it's hard to want to do much else. 

Rose is leaving her hiding place. I noticed she picked that spot right after Phasma joined our little group. She seems to fear her, which is not a bad thing. Phasma is not very nice. She likes to encroach on everyone’s territories and hogs the food plates. I don’t mind her as much. We will occasionally discuss food tastes, but other than that I like to keep to myself. Plus, she respects my favorite spot and has never tried to take it from me, so I tolerate her. Not that I would let her anyway. This spot is mine and I will fight it to the death!

Rose on the other hand is the youngest of us, barely out of her kitten stage. She is still trying to find her way, and Phasma is not much help. I’ve talked to Rose a time or two, but she giggles too much. Must be her age. She doesn’t share my love of naps or food, so there’s not much to talk about with her. 

Plus, I like to keep to myself, not interacting much with the others is the best way to stay safe and content. I just like to observe. Ben is the friendliest, though mostly with the females. Even grumpy Phasma likes him. Our female human calls him a “womanizer” whatever that means. He likes to escape at night, through a hole in the garage the humans don’t know about. 

I don’t understand why, we have food and shelter here, but he was an outside cat before he joined us. Phasma says he likes to go during that time of the month to visit his admirers. According to her, he has a lot of female friends. “The whole neighborhood knows about it,” she says. 

_Yowl_

Oh boy. Phasma must have found Rose. Yep, she’s running through the living room. I kind of feel bad for her. She really should stay away from Phasma. 

Now Rey is coming to see what happened. She keeps Rose company every so often. I think Rey is the only one of our group that Rose likes. I tried having a conversation with Rey once, but I’d barely spoken two words to her when all of a sudden she sauntered off. Quite rude really. 

I think she could be a nice cat, but she came from outside too, except unlike Ben she’s always rattled and unsocial. I wonder why. Maybe I should ask Rose one of these days, she talks to Rey a lot, so she would know. 

_Rattle, rattle._

Snacks! I better get to the human before Phasma does. 

\-----**-----

I’ve never seen them fight that bad before. If my own two eyes were not witness to it, it would be impossible to believe. There’s hair all over the floor. Tuffs of it. Black and white from Ben, and grey and cream from Rey. Our humans will not be pleased. 

I had a sense that it would be a horrible, no good, very bad day, and yet I shook it off. It all started this morning, when our human gave us breakfast. There must be a sale at the store because she gave us the generic canned food. What I wouldn’t give for some Fancy Feast. The human has been stingy on it--I do not approve.

Then there was the catnip incident. Phasma isn’t good at pacing herself. By the time I got to her she was rubbing herself all over the human’s dirty clothes, before passing out in the laundry bin. She would definitely murder me if I told anyone about her “little problem.”

It was after I left Phasma and went to the living room, that I saw it. There I was, minding my own business, doing my daily scratch of the couch, when Rey came running through the living room. 

“Come back!” 

Ben must really have a thing for Rey. He should just leave her alone. It’s obvious she doesn’t like his attention. I wonder if he got into Phasma’s catnip stash, and that’s why he looks all dreamy when he wants to talk to Rey. Or he might just be crazy, because he jumped on Rey and they started going at it. Yowling, scratching, kicking, you name it. By the end they were both hissing, backs arched, and hair missing. 

It’s a good thing Rose came into the room at that moment and asked what happened, because Ben and Rey instantly backed away and went to their own rooms. 

\-----*-----

The human got Fancy Feast again. It’s been a good day!

\-----*-----

Rey pawed Ben in the face. Right in the face! She left a scar. Ben hadn’t even said anything to her. Females are strange. 

\-----*-----

I left a furball in the human’s bathroom. She did not like that. 

\-----*-----

Phasma has been yowling up a storm for the last two naps, interrupting naps five and six. I should go ask her what’s wrong, maybe then I can get her to stop yowling and let me sleep. Oh, here she comes, maybe now she will…

“You!”

What did I do?

“Give it back Rey?” 

I didn’t notice Rey was in the room. She really should get out of dodge, Phasma looks extremely agitated. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“My catnip! YOU took it.” 

Oh boy. 

“I didn’t--”

“Yes, you did! I could smell you all over the humans room. You were there and you took it.” 

“I--It’s not what you think. I was there because--”

Maybe I should intervene, I could...too late she’s pounced on her. Woah! Where did Ben come from? He really hit Phasma hard, practically pummeled her. 

Why are they whispering? I can’t hear a thing. Well that didn’t last long. Phasma looks surprised. I’m surprised too. Phasma never backs down from a fight. Ben must have told her something harsh, and now he’s talking to Rey and not fighting. They’re whispering too, why can’t they just speak in their normal voi...is he licking her face?

Le Gasp!

\-----*-----

I need something to disinfect my eyes. I can’t believe Ben and Rey were doing THAT in the garage. No common courtesy anymore. I’ll never get that image out of my brain--yuck! 

Well, my day is officially ruined, and I haven’t gotten to nap eleven yet. If it wasn’t for the Fancy Feast, I might be tempted to search for housing elsewhere. As it is, I am stuck with the human and the odd bunch. 

“Armie! Where are you?” 

The human is back. I hope she brought more Fancy Feast, and I hope she doesn’t notice the dead rat behind the fridge. I convinced Phasma to kill it, but almost coughed up a hairball when she told me to eat it. I’m not some common feline. 

“Armie!”

Right, I have to get to the human. I think I’ll let her pet my belly today. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos. You can also follow me on Twitter @Lulu_ology


End file.
